


Gilly

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Detective Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Emissary in Training Stiles, Established Relationship, General Audiences - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic Stiles, Slash, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Unexpected Visitor, Werewolves, canon and non-canon elements, cuteness, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: There’s an unexpected but very cute visitor at the loft.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Gilly

**Note:** Set after the boys’ honeymoon when Stiles is already in his early months of his pregnancy. It is loosely related to our “[Home Is Where the Spark Is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series, but can be read as a standalone one-shot.

**Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

**Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, original female character

**Rating/category:** general audiences, supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, established relationship, love, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, domestic fluff, unexpected visitor, cuteness

**Summary:** There’s an unexpected but very cute visitor at the loft.

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures or edits and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

**Gilly  
** _by Just Jim & Useless-girl_

"What are you doing?" A little tiny voice asked Derek from behind and he blinked, turning around to find a young girl on her pink bike looking at him curiously. No adult in sight and she was in a T-shirt and pajama pants along with fluffy bunny slippers, which all didn't seem like she should be in outside. She couldn't be more than five and her bike still had side wheels.

"I'm getting the grocery bags so I can take them inside," Derek answered her as he was still looking around for some kind of parent as she looked thoughtfully at where inside was.

"You live here? But it's all empty. Where is your furniture?"

"I live all the way up there. There’s my furniture and my home…"

The girl nodded at that, looking up and then simply letting her bike fall to the ground, probably considering it parked like that. Because she walked ahead of him. "I want to see your house," the little girl declared as the werewolf blinked a few times. He was pretty sure he shouldn't take strange kids inside seeing as he was a guy alone and it would seem weird but, where the hell were her parents? "We're going inside," she continued.

"Uh....yeah, okay. But wouldn't your mom be worried?" With his arms full of groceries, he locked the car and followed her to the door.

"No, I'm on my bike." As if that was much of an answer to Derek’s question.

Using his code, the door buzzed open and she simply walked inside, unafraid and curious. "Where is your mom?"

"At home."

"And where is your home?"

She looked at him curiously and pointed somewhere. "That way." Right, not. Pretty sure she didn’t live in the woods.

Derek frowned and took her to the elevator, up to the loft where she was exploring and demanding to know what room was what and whose bed it was and where the living room was. She roamed, happily petted the animals, asking him all kinds of questions about who all lived here and where they were. So he put her at the kitchen table with milk and cookies as he put away the groceries, the child babbling away happily. Derek had to admit the kid was funny even though he was really puzzled.

When he heard the loft door, he knew it was Stiles and so when his husband came in, finding a strange child at the table, Derek blinked sheepishly at him.

Well... that was unexpected. It made Stiles froze mid-step, a half-eaten Twizzler hanging from the corner of his mouth. He just came from work, although today he didn't wear the uniform like the deputies and his dad has to do. He was in a grey area regarding his dress code since he was more like a consultant detective who got called in on bigger cases than stealing a bike or violating traffic rules.

"Oh god, Derek, tell me you didn't steal her at the store..." he groaned, rubbing his forehead then waved at the little girl. "Hi there. Who's our visitor? Oh and by the way, awesome slippers!"

"Gilly, I have a really long name and I can't say it so mommy said I can say Gilly ‘cause it's almost the same as my name. Mommy and daddy call me that too. Derek got me cookies and said I could live here too."

Derek shook his head quickly because that's not what he had said at all and he realized now it really sounded like he had taken her from the store or something. Yes, he was nesting but that didn't mean crazy kidnappings! "She followed me inside, I have no idea where she came from."

"From my bike," Gilly piped up. Yeah, he’s been getting those kinds of answers since she had decided to follow Derek inside.

"I see, Gilly. Nice to meet you. And you're welcome to stay a little while, but I think your mommy and daddy will get worried once they cannot find you. Don't you think?" Stiles asked, walking to them and sneakily alerted his dad with a text message about finding a little girl. "But since you're here, we should make some pictures of us to have a nice memory about when our friendship started!" Stiles exclaimed. "Like you and Derek first?" he asked, exchanging a look with his husband, the unsaid words of 'for my dad' hanging in the air between them.

See, to Stiles interacting with kids came so easily and yet for some reason kids also liked Derek. As if they could see right through his tough exterior and knew they'd be safe with him. Kids loved Derek Hale and it was a mystery to them all as to why. So of course he was the one ending up with a stray kid instead of a stray cat or dog.

"Yay, I like pictures!" Gilly beamed and got up from the chair so she could run over to Derek and hug him which pretty much meant she was wrapped around his leg. A pretty strange picture to use for a missing child probably.

"How about I hug you back too?" Derek moved to his knees to let the girl wrap her tiny arms around his neck as she beamed to Stiles for the picture.

"Do you live here too? Where's the mommy? Because there's a big bed and the big beds is where the mommies and daddies sleep. Do you not have a mommy?" The last part of the question was to Derek as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"That's Stiles and he's my husband," Derek tried to explain as Gilly looked at Stiles with a frown, her little brain trying to work it out.

"So he's your daddy."

Stiles dutifully took the pictures and sent them to his dad with some more typing before pocketing his phone. Of course, he chuckled at that. "Sometimes I am," he smirked at his husband cheekily and fondly. "We're married. Like your parents are. Sometimes it's not a mommy and a daddy, but it can be two mommies or two daddies," Stiles explained. "Do you want some cocoa?" he asked, hoping that a big mug of it would help her get sleepy so they could discuss the situation with Derek and the Sheriff.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles, sure she wouldn't understand the joke but he did and he was blushing heavily now, thanks! "And you can have more cookies," he offered, a full stomach and a hot drink would make her sleepy, pus she was already in sleep wear so yeah, no doubt close to her bed time anyways. Good thing Beth was having a sleep over with Melissa to have a 'girl's day' as Melissa had suggested. The woman probably missed Scott and seemed to have adopted the role of grandma but the guys were happy with Beth spending more time with females. It was good for her to have a role model like Melissa.

"I love cookies and hot coco."

Ah, that worked, so Derek made her a mug of it, and much needed coffee for themselves (without caffeine since Stiles couldn't have it).

"I can live here," Gilly said as she bit into another cookie, making Derek want to tug her into bed and keep her. Strays were up for grabs, right?

"We can't keep her, babe..." Stiles whispered under his breath as a warning to Derek... or maybe both of them, because Gilly was so cute and would probably get along with Beth, but it'd be kidnapping. So a big no, no, especially since he was a man of the law too.

But what counted now as they all sat onto the couch with Gilly having more of her cookies and cocoa on a tray in her lap, was that she was safe and comfortable until his dad would track down her parents and probably bring them here to pick her up.

"You could, but you already have a home and family. Wouldn't you miss your parents?" Stiles asked as she kept munching on her cookie and blinked at them with big eyes.

"I think I would," she finally said.

"See? But you can come visit with one of your parents. You can even ask them to drop by at the Sheriff's station. My dad is the Sheriff and I work there too."

"Derek's daddy," Gilly nodded, making Derek choke on his sip of coffee as he gave Stiles a pointed look as if to say, see what you did? She handed a cookie to Stiles. "You can have one too, I think I ate lots and lots because my tummy feels all full now." Instead she sipped from her hot coco, leaving a brown mustache when she finished it.

She took Derek's hand and leaned against him, resting her head against his arm. Yeah, that certainly melted the big fluffy heart inside of the werewolf some more, especially when she yawned and cuddled up. Why couldn't they keep her? Their own baby was not even showing yet, and they could do with another child. This one was sleeping on him and came all potty trained too!

"Maybe she's not even missed," the Hale whispered.

Stiles was heavily melting too from that picture and he did take a photo of that moment for later. But of course rolled his eyes at Derek. "I doubt that," Stiles whispered, noticing Gilly drifting off.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed with a text message from his dad saying that he found the worried parents and were on their way to the loft. Stiles hated to burst Derek's bubble, but he showed him the screen.

"I'm sorry, babe. We'll have to wait a few more months to get our hands full of a demanding new baby. You won't be bored, I promise," he added softly and stroked Derek's shoulder.

The wolf glanced to the sleeping child and smiled softly, though it was more because of Stiles than Gilly. He was never bored around Stiles and Beth, even though Stiles sometimes doubted if Derek was okay with being the stay at home dad, but the truth was, Derek loved it. After all those long years of chaos and misery, he enjoyed being able to have this quiet peacefulness. It certainly helped dealing with the mess in his head.

"It's your hormones. They're very strong and they're influencing the alpha side of me. I want to assemble and gather my pack, protect them, keep them within sight, protect the weaker ones." Probably a good thing Stiles was going to stay home when he was too big to hide it. "I'm glad she has her parents, but I also want to keep her."

"Aw..." Stiles cooed, melting even more if it was possible. "That's so cute. I love you for it even more. And I know the feeling. It's hard to resist not giving her back, but we both know that's the right thing to do. I know I'm nesting hard lately too and you affect me as well, though. It's also natural given our circumstances. But soon our pack will grow and get stronger. And I'm looking forward to that very much," he beamed at his husband, unwittingly stroking a hand over his still flat stomach.

"Yeah, our bond is making us a little more intense than we should be." Understatement of the year. They were a mess normally, and right now they were a hormonal mess. Lots of arguing, lots of sex, lots of love and nesting, lots of food. He glanced at the little hand in his. Yeah, they were ready for another child in their life.

Stiles wanted to agree and analyze the differences, but in that moment they heard the elevator starting to move downwards to get to his dad and the worried parents. Glimpsing at Gilly, Stiles sighed content, because Derek felt content too. Meeting his eyes for a few long moments, he smiled at his wolf and leaned in over the sleeping girl to press a soft kiss on his husband's lips.

"Patience, my love. We're on the right track," he murmured then carefully got up to slide the door open and meet their visitors so he could explain things and hopefully calm the parents down a bit.

It was an uneventful goodbye. Gilly slept through it all as she was picked up by her dad. They had to leave their statements, the mother was near tears in relief and left them a bottle of alcohol. Apparently Gilly had gotten out of her window to go explore, which was something they themselves probably had to worry about too since that was such a Stiles thing to do.

Although seeing Gilly go like that was a bit sad for both of them, Stiles felt that they did well. He even got one of those silent proud Stilinski looks and shoulder squeezes his dad reserved only for special occasions when he was very proud of Stiles. He treasured each such occasion.

Half an hour later they were gone and the loft was quiet again. Derek shoved his face against Stiles' stomach to do some baby monitoring for a while until he broke the silence. "You really thought I had stolen a kid?"

Smiling with his eyes closed as he was lying on his back on the couch, fingers lost in Derek's hair as he let him be close to their baby, Stiles hummed. "For a split second I wasn't sure... Okay, I'm joking. No, I didn't think so, but it was a funny question. I know even with your alpha instincts going haywire because of me, you wouldn't steal a child. Or I really hope so!"

"I haven't bought a white van yet," Derek deadpanned as he kissed the stomach. He had no idea if the baby was developed enough to sense him yet, but he could tell it was feeding time soon. And he hadn't even started on dinner yet. It was fine, they could order in and watch some TV.

"Thank fuck. I'll keep an eye on you then," Stiles smiled fondly from the tummy kiss and let his fingers slide to that secret spot to lightly scratch Derek behind his ear. Because he was a little shit still. "Besides, a black one would suit you better."

Not prepared for that move at all, Derek groaned when fingers found the spot behind his ear. It turned him into a heavy weight on top of Stiles as he instantly relaxed all his muscles as this sense of euphoria overwhelmed him. "Hm," he agreed on the black van like that since words were getting a little lost now.

Happy that his evil genius plan had worked, Stiles glimpsed down at his mate and kept lightly scratching and stroking that spot in turns. Derek was right where he wanted him and he had no problem with the weight of the warm wall of muscles on him either. He noticed how even this pancake-Derek made sure not to put pressure on Stiles' stomach, which made Stiles bask in this sense of being protected and cared for by the town's big bad alpha. Some more lazy lying around and maybe even a short nap after an eventful day was a nice program before dinner. No doubt about that.

More kisses followed as Derek basked in the attention given, not minding at all for the lounging on the couch like this. They'd go out tomorrow, since it was their anniversary, but there was nothing wrong with being hermits like this.


End file.
